Wilds
by Silverish-WhiteOtter
Summary: Romance, sadness, tragedy - revenge stories. Get the feel of Big Hero 6 with them as wolves. Actually, Karmi finds herself ran out of her own town by her own people. From there, she runs into Tadashi's pack of unusual wolves. Now, she must learn to work with them as she heals. Afterward, she will return to her own town to find her people - or will she? Read to find out!


**A/N**: So, I had a writing worm. And, I needed to get this out of my head. I actually have a whole story planned. With tragedy, romance - and sadness. You know - Big Hero 6 just as wolves. Ha ha ha ha ha ... ha. I know how wolves work. I know their pack structure and everything, so, except for a few things, it'd flow as if they were an actual pack (with Karmi as a dog thrown into the mix). But, yes, a few things to note.

Baymax probably won't be in this story unless I figure out how to make a robotic canine that helps heal other animals work here AND Hiro is a bit snippy at the beginning of this story. To be honest, he's still his smart, sarcastic, lovable self. He just - knows food is scarce, and it's not helping that Tadashi wants to help every injured animal he comes across. So, yeah, if somebody wants me to continue this - I will.

* * *

The reddish-brown furred dog yipped as she was struck by a stone as she escaped into the woods. What was happening? Why was this happening to her? Had she been a bad girl? These thoughts bombarded Karmi's mind as she swerved between the trees. Her paws glided over the exposed branches. Her feathered tail and longer fur caught burrs and thorns. Her tags, hanging from the black collar around her neck, clanged together as she ran. She had to get farther away. No more injuries. She yelped as a paw got tangled in a root. She tumbled over it before rolling down a hill. Her head hit a rock before she lay still on the cold ground. Her front paw lay twisted underneath. Not that she felt the pain - Karmi was unconscious.

"What do we do with her?" had been the first thing Karmi heard as she began to wake from unconsciousness. "We can't leave her here! She's injured."

"Why not?" came another voice. "She's got a collar. She's obviously a pet. Somebody will find her."

"Hiro," a voice sighed. "I doubt she's going to be found."

"How can you tell, Tadashi?" snipped Hiro.

"The thing is injured. Not to mention, we're not far from the human town. Somebody would have found her by now," another voice entered the fray.

"I am not a thing," groaned Karmi as she opened a brown eye. "A-And I don't need your h-help." She struggled to her paws before going to take a step. The canine yelped as she landed on her sprained paw causing her to tumble forward. Another yelp joined her own.

"Good catch, Hiro! Couldn't have done better myself."

"Shut up, Fred," the one called Hiro moaned beneath her. "Hey, get off."

It was then Karmi got a good look at the dogs - no - her eyes widened as she moved off Hiro causing her to stumble, roll and push herself backwards away from them.

"You're wolves."

"At least her eyes are working," muttered Hiro as he stood before shaking his fur out.

"Be nice, Hiro," spoke the lighter colored wolf. "Most dogs would be afraid of wolves. It's natural."

"Point is," the wolf with jet black fur spoke. "What do we do with her?"

A wolf that looked a lot like the one she fell on approached Karmi. He had calmer, nicer eyes than some others and had come into contact with on occasion. Tadashi stared at her before looking at her paw. He turned to the others.

"Somebody has to help. She can stay with us until she's fully healed. Then, she's on her own."

"Sounds great!" barked Honey Lemon. "Come on, new girl. We can show you where we den."

"Joy," muttered Hiro.

"Cheer up, Hiro!" a blonde/creamed furred wolf yipped as he bounded over to him. "Making new friends is great!"

"And, that's why you're the omega," joked Hiro.

"Harsh, little dude."

Karmi stared at them as they moved to walk further into the woods. Honey Lemon joined their leader in the front as she talked his ear off. The dog didn't know what to make of this pack of wolves. The black furred female wolf paused as she saw Karmi staring at them.

"Let's go new girl!" She snapped her tongue off the roof of her mouth. "Home is this way. And, I am Gogo." She trotted off afterward.

Karmi stared at them before beginning to limp in their direction. This was crazy, but they meant food and protection until she was healed. Afterward, she'd find her people. She was sure they'd take her back. She didn't notice two dark brown eyes stared at her before Hiro moved to catch up with the others. Though, he did hang back.

"You're basically an invalid while like that, huh?" he asked her as he moved to touch her paw. "Don't expect food for free." He walked ahead of her, but he kept her pace.

"Your words and actions do not match," she snorted.

* * *

"Home sweet home," spoke Tadashi as he stepped into the den area. "Welcome to our humble abode Karmi."

They had introduced themselves on the walk to the den. It made things ten times easier. Karmi chuckled nervously as she saw a few other wolves around, but the pack was not big.

"It's about time you came back. They were - W-Who is that?" stuttered Wasabi.

"Ah, Wasabi," said Tadashi. "This is our new pack mate for the time being. Please welcome Karmi."

Wasabi looked at her before nodding. "Welcome. Are you hungry? Eating is an important -"

"No thanks," cut off Karmi. "I'm not all that hungry." She moved to lay in a corner spot of the den.

"Oh!" cried Honey Lemon as she disappeared into a den. "They all look great!"

Honey Lemon nuzzled the pups in the den before she nudged them outside. She was home now. They could play. She moved to lay at the entrance of the den as the three pups tumbled around as they played with each other. She licked one of her paws before laying her head over them. Karmi watched the pups before moving to lay on her side. She didn't realize they had pups with them. Was it wise to bring her into the pack? She had heard food was scarce throughout the woods from the different animals that lived near the town.

"I didn't realize she had pups," muttered Karmi.

"Oh, they're not Honey Lemon's pups," Fred said as he flopped down next to her. He stared at Karmi for a moment. "Nobody in our pack as pups."

"Um," Karmi said as she tried to think of something to say.

"We found them all alone a few weeks ago. Of course, nobody could say no to them. Honey Lemon kind of took over being their mom. She would be the one to have a motherly instinct."

"Ah," Karmi muttered as she watched the pups play once again. They looked happy and healthy at the very least. "Are you wolves sure it's okay to have a dog in your pack? I mean - I don't even know how to hunt."

"We can show you."

Karmi made a noise as Hiro appeared on the other side of her. Why were they surrounding her now? She gave him a slight glare before huffing and turning over to make sure her back was facing him. She didn't see Hiro's eye twitch slightly from her actions - not that he wanted her to see him getting agitated about her attitude.

"I plan on leaving as soon as my paw feels better," muttered Karmi. "No need to teach me how to hunt. You don't have to feed me a lot either."

* * *

"Why is she acting so stubborn?!" snapped Hiro as he paced back and forth in front of his brother. "You offered to give her shelter and food, and she acts like that!"

Tadashi watched his brother pace back and forth in front of him. He sighed as he lay his head on his paws as he waited for Hiro to finish with his rant. His smart little brother could get a bit overwhelmed sometimes. This was one of those times. He didn't have this fit when the pups were welcomed into their pack. Hiro paused as he realized his brother hadn't said a word since he started to complain. The younger wolf made a noise before he flopped down in front of him.

"Done?"

"Done."

"Feel better?"

Hiro was quiet for a moment, "... A little bit."

"I'm glad."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, little bro." He stood up before going to lay beside Hiro. "But, you do know that she's like that because she doesn't trust us completely, right?"

"Ugh," Hiro said as he flopped his head onto the ground. "I realize that."

"Then, give her time," Tadashi said. "Until then - give her space."

He got up afterward to head into the den he called home at night. Hiro watched him before moving to stand. He stretched before walking toward his own spot in the den before he spied Karmi sleeping in that spot she had chosen when they arrived. He watched as she shivered as the air blew over her fur. He sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey," he muttered as he poked her. "Wake up."

Karmi grunted before she opened her eyes. "What?" she snapped a bit upset she was woken from sleep.

"How about you come inside the den?" he asked as he used a paw to point toward his own. "It'll be a lot warmer. It keeps the wind out."

"No thanks," muttered Karmi as she moved to get comfortable again.

Hiro took a deep breath as he remembered his brother's words before making a noise. He shook his head before heading into his den. He was not going to get upset over this dog. He circled around in his nest before settling down for the night. She would understand soon enough he was trying to help.

* * *

Karmi shivered as she opened her eyes. The dog sneezed as the cold wind blew over her fur. Her fur coat was not helping her in this wind. She whined a bit before looking at the den Hiro had pointed out to her earlier in the night. She moved to stand, stumbling a bit do to that injured paw, as she limped her way toward it. She sniffed as she poked her head inside. It was a lot warmer. The dog walked in before spying Hiro sleeping on his side. Every once in awhile his paws would twitch. She sat at the entrance of the den as she tried to figure out what to do. The wind gave its own howl as it raked across her fur causing her to yelp then shiver. She moved farther in before staring at Hiro. She moved over before laying beside him. It didn't take long before she moved to snuggle against him. Longer fur meant she would be warmer.

"Hrk," muttered Hiro as he opened an eye. "What?"

He blinked as he raised his head as he spotted Karmi pressed against him as she was asleep. He snorted a bit before laying his head back down. "Guess you got cold, huh?" He shifted a bit to get a bit more comfortable, but he didn't wake the female dog. "Fine. Only for tonight though." He closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep once again. 

* * *

**A/N**: Again, let me know if anybody wants me to continue this.


End file.
